Black on Black
by reifa96lockheart
Summary: Caroline strives to make her parents happy, and a new boy would be someone they would love, but will his brother throw a snag in her future. Regulus B./OC and Sirius B./OC. I do not own any characters other than the ones I make up and the story line is mine. Sadly the rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

The train over was bustling with excitement. Everyone was excited to see if rumors from their parents and siblings were correct. We were headed to Hogwarts. We were all talking about what house we would be placed in, I was hoping for Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I didn't want Gryffindor and Hufflepuff would be a disgrace to my family.

If I was Gryffindor my parents wouldn't be happy but it didn't much matter to me, I just wanted them to be happy. Mum was from Ravenclaw and Dad was from Slytherin, they both were ministry workers and we were rather wealthy. But I wasn't entirely happy. I was never able to have a real childhood. It was always "Yes Mam." and "No thank you Sir." I looked at school as a break.

I could feel the train slowing down and the squeal of the metal breaks. Everyone in my compartment rushed to the window and pushed their faces against the glass. Our first glance of the magnificent school came out around the bend of trees. It was so big and amazing; everyone was jumping up and down.

We got on the boats to go over and I noticed another first year kept staring at me. The next time I thought he was staring at me I looked right at him to give him a dirty look for being so rude, but then I saw his face and stupid me, I smiled. He was handsome. He had long black hair but groomed and well kept, he was shaped well from what I could tell from his uniform. And his eyes, they were a light grey that smiled on their own. Then he smiled at me and blushed because I caught him staring. His smile was as amazing as his eyes. I looked down and then he scooted a little closer to me and whispered hi. I giggled and said hi back, why was I acting like a foolish school girl, I was more mature than that. We both looked up as we bumped into the shore, "So I'll see you at the sorting?" he said with that smile.

"Yea, see you then." I smiled as he offered me his hand to get out of the boat, he was a gentleman, most eleven year olds wouldn't do that. I knew then that he must be from a well off family, they are the ones that teach their children manners.

When we got to the great hall it was amazing, the ceiling appeared to be never ending and looked like the clear night sky, there even appeared to be a moon. We all walked towards the head table slowly in a double file line, girls and boys. We stopped just short of the steps and Professor Dumbledore told us what was about to happen, as if we needed to be told. Every magical child dreamed of this day, we were about to be sorted. My last name started with a C so I would be one of the first to be sorted, and not far in front of me was the boy from the boat. I noticed him because he was looking back at me. When he turned back around he looked at another boy sitting at the Gryffindor table and the boy at the table rolled his eyes and turned away. From what I could see they must have been related if not brothers. They had the same hair, just the other boy's was far longer and messier, and his face and build appeared to be similar. I couldn't see much else as I was too far away. I heard Professor McGonagall call out the first name and I snapped back to reality. The line was moving so fast, I felt butterflies in my stomach. The boy from the boat was in Slytherin, and before I knew it,

"Caroline Jane Connelly!" well here it goes, I thought. I walked slowly up they few stairs and sat down on the rickety old stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on my head.

'My, my, what do we have here? Very smart indeed, a good Ravenclaw you would be, but alas, you would do anything to please and achieve as well, good quality for a Slytherin. But for so many years you have been faced with troubles that were unkind. Bravery, do we have a Gryffindor?'

'Oh please no, Mother and Father will be most unpleased!' I thought.

'Again, you please instead of stand up for something, although you are brave you will do best in…'

"SLYTHERIN!"

Professor McGonagall removed the hat form my head and I headed to my new table towards the boy I now knew was Regulus Black, from the sorting. "I'm so happy you're a Slytherin!" he said making room for me next to him.

"Me too! My family will be so proud! I can't wait to write them." I said, actually happy.

"Anything is better than Gryffindor, I rather be Hufflepuff!" he said sneering, "My own brother is in there. Our mother and father hardly talk to him anymore."

"So that was your brother over there?" I asked following his gaze to the boy, he was looking back and then I saw his eyes as they met with mine, they were the same, but different, they were hard. One of the boys next to him said something and he laughed, like a bark, and his eyes were lightened.

"Yea, sadly." Regulus said bringing me back.

"That's too bad, but hey, let's eat!" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I was quickly learning how difficult magic was, Regulus told me I was a quick learner though and it made me blush and loose the gnome I was pulling out of a strange plant in Herbology. He laughed as it ran away and a Hufflepuff girl screamed, he looked at me and put his finger to his lips in a don't-say-anything kind of way and we giggled together.

We had so many different classes and it was rather hard to keep track of them all. Regulus and I were constantly swapping notes and helping each other with homework. We had Herbology, History of Magic, Charms and Potions in the morning. After lunch we had Flying, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Then after dinner we had to climb all the way up to the Astronomy tower for that class. Once we got up there it was a great view though. Until Professor shoved our heads down into our telescopes.

Before I knew it the snow had started falling and we were making plans for break. I was going home to visit Mum and Dad for the first half, and then I was being sent back to the school because my parents had important Ministry business that they had to leave the country for. Regulus offered to have me stay at his home for rest of break but my mother wasn't keen on me staying with a boy, even if he was a Black. We both understood and he wanted to get on my mother's good side so he didn't push, he did send her an adorable letter saying how he understood and he was glad I had such good parents. The letter itself almost changed my mother's mind, almost.

Christmas break was relatively unamusing, just dinner parties, family events, and Ministry events. Or as I like to think, me having to be strapped into a corset 24/7 and forced to be polite to people I didn't even know. Thankfully it blew by and before I knew I was walking through the front doors of Hogwarts castle again. It must be close to dinner time because I could smell the most delicious smells. I let my nose mead me and I found myself in the Great Hall. I was very surprised to look around and notice only twenty people in the large room. There were only six Slytherins, nine Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws and three Griffindors; one of which was Regulus' brother (who I now know as Sirius Black). He looked up at me as I entered and made my way over to the Slytherin table. I felt my cheeks turn red and… HE BLOODY SMILED AT ME! I almost smiled back but then I remembered all of the things Regulus told me about him. So instead I looked at him coldly, and he laughed and turned around. This was not going to be an enjoyable two weeks.

I was leaving the Hall after I finished my meal and heading to the library when I tripped and someone caught my elbow before I could fall. "Sirius leave me alo-" I said as I turned around to empty air. Um, okay. Maybe it was one of the ghosts, there were plenty of them roaming around right? But I would have just fallen through their hand. I didn't like what was going on so I shook the thought out of my head and headed to the library, a little more rushed than before.

I got to the library and I swear I heard footsteps behind me but every time I turned around I was alone. I needed to get books for my Transfiguration essay so I set my mind on that ignoring the rest of the bumps and creaks I heard. I finished my essay in no time and set back to the dungeons. I was at the bottom of the steps about to round the corner when something brushed my hand. I lost it; I sprinted down rest of the stairs and through the heavy doors, all the way to my bed.


End file.
